


I will find a way, I promise

by justawriter587



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romance, Sweet, its sad for a minute but has a happy ending, romantic first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawriter587/pseuds/justawriter587
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam tells Connor he's sending him to live with his mother. Connor gets upset and sneaks out to see Jude and they end up sleeping together for the first time.</p>
<p>I promise a very happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing multiple chapters so i'm sorry if some of them are a little short.  
> Thank you so much for reading my story. It really means a lot to me that you took the time to read it :)
> 
> Reading peoples comments is like my favorite thing ever, so if you have time i'd love it if you'd leave one.
> 
> I also really appreciate your kudos. thank you again! :)

 

 

“I'm sending you to go live with your mother.”

 

the moment the words left his fathers mouth Connor's entire world stopped moving. Those words playing over and over again in his head.

 

“what about Jude?” he said quietly, hating how week he sounded, but that went pretty well with how small he was feeling in this moment.

 

Even though his father didn't reply, it felt as if he could hear the words just as clearly as if they'd been spoken.

 

“That's why I'm sending you away.”

 

Connor ran to his room, slamming the door behind him,

and letting the tears he'd been holding in flow down his cheeks freely.

 

Downstairs mr. Stevens sat in his big leather chair, bottle of whiskey in his hand, trying to convince himself he was doing the right thing.

But even he didn't believe that.

 

Connor laid in bed crying for what felt like hours,

wondering if he'd ever be able to stop.

Once he finally manged to pull himself together, he knew he needed to see Jude.

 

He gathered his things quickly, no sound save for a few soft tears and the occasional sniffle.

 

Then out the window he went and he was on his way to the Addams/foster household.

 

It only took him 8 minutes to get there,

but it was September and he'd rushed out without a jacket,

so by the time he was sanding in front of the house he was quite cold.

 

He was suddenly very aware of how late it was. so rather then ring the doorbell he opted to climb the tree right by Jude's window, just as he'd done many times before, until now he'd always been filled with excitement,

but now there was just a pit in his stomach at the thought over never seeing his Jude again.

 

As Connor gazed down at his beautiful boyfriend, still peacefully asleep, he was reminded of how heavy a sleeper Jude was.

 

A tear fell from his eye at the thought of having to leave this boy who he loved so much.

 

The tear landed right on Jude's cheek, waking him from his peaceful slumber.

 

“Hey con, what are you doing here?”

Jude asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

 

That was all it took, Connor broke down right then and there, sobbing loudly,

trying his hardest not to be to wake the whole house.

 

Jude leapt from his bed and pulled Connor to him, cradling the crying boy in his arms. Connor was calmed slowly by his boyfriends warmth

and slow steady heartbeat.

 

“He's sending you away, isn't he?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“How did you know?”

was all Connor said.

 

“Because it's my worst fear, and life doesn't like me very much.”

Jude said with a sad chuckle.

 

“Hey, hey, don't say that. It's going to be okay, I promise.”

 

“I don't know if I believe it our not, but I love you for saying that.”

 

Connor felt his heart ease a little at hearing those words.

He'd pictured saying them and hearing them a thousand times, but nothing lived up to this feeling.

 

“I love you too, so much.”

 

That's when the world stopped for both of them, and the only thing that existed was each other. No sound except heavy breathing and hearts pounding.

And all their troubles melted away as their lips met.

 

The two of them stood there for a while, just leaning against each other, kissing so lightly it was as if they thought the other might shatter from anything but the lightest of pressure.

 

That is, until Jude leaned back on the bed, Connor landing safely on top of him.

That's when it started to grow more passionate.

 

Jude slid a nervous hand under Connor's shirt, running his fingers over searing skin as he lifted it off and pulled his boyfriend flush against him.

 

“Whoa, whoa, wait. I love you so much, I do. But we've talked about this before. You told me you didn't think you were ready for anything more then kissing.

and I told you I'm crazy about you, so the other stuff will just be a bonus.”

 

“I know, and it's true, I'm probably not ready. But I'm crazy in love with you,

and I want you to be my first.”Jude said,

brushing the hair from Connor's face as he spoke.

 

“Wait, you want to.....”

 

“I want you to make love to me.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and forth trying to decide how i wanted to do this story. when it comes to sex in fanfiction I tend to like it when the person bottoming is a little nervous and apprehensive, while the person on top is confident and reassuring, (even though i hate that stereotype in real life). but for this story i really felt like Jude would be pretty confident with what he wants, even though he'll have some shy nervous moments. and Connor would just be a total wreak, like he'd be really exited about sleeping with Jude for the first time, but he'd end up completely nervous and Jude would have to calm him down.

“O-okay. I mean, yeah, I can do that. You have no idea how much I want to do that. But are you really sure about this?”

 

“Yeah, I really am.” Jude replies with a soothing smile.

 

And then they both knew that the time for talking was over

as they began kissing again, this time more passionate then the last.

 

The two of them undressed each other slowly,

taking in each moment as their clothes were shed. gazing at each others bodies, bare and bathed in the moon light.

 

Connor ran his hands all over Jude's body. The feel of the smaller boys soft creamy skin was like nothing he'd ever felt before.

 

Small gasps escaped Jude's soft pink lips as he felt light kisses on his neck and slowly trailing down his body.

 

Little muffled moans could be heard as Connor took Jude's tiny nipple into his searing hot mouth, licking them each lightly and then moving lower to shower his stomach with soft kisses.

 

Connor was stirred from what he was doing by quiet giggles.

 

“What?” the taller boy asked,

slightly nervous he might be doing something wrong.

 

“Nothing, it's just....” all Connor could hear after that was mumbling.

 

“What was that?”

Connor asked, extremely amused at how flustered his boyfriend was getting.

 

A blush spread across Jude's face as he spoke.

“It's just, I'm kind of ticklish is all.”

 

Connor smiled and kissed his boyfriend sweetly. “you have no idea how adorable you are do you?”

 

“I love you so much.”

Jude said softly. A tear escaped his eye as he thought about Connor being gone.

 

“Hey, hey. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. I don't know how yet,

but I'll find a way, I promise. I couldn't bear to be away from you,

you're the most important person in my life.”

Connor said as he wiped the tear away with his thumb.

“I'm the luckiest person on earth.”

 


	4. chapter 4

That's when the kissing started again. Jude pressed himself up against Connor, trying to convey he was ready.

 

Connor got the message and remembered something from the horrifyingly embarrassing sex talk they got from Lena and Steff after an equally embarrassing incident with them walking them walking in on he and Jude making out.

“Do you, um... do you have any lube?

 

“I still have the stuff my moms gave us after they walked in on us.

It should be in the top drawer of the bedside table.

I figured I'd keep it, you know, encase we decided to have sex.”

 

Connor kissed Jude's blushes stained cheeks and then reached over to get the lube.

 

After a few failed attempts at getting it open due to his shaky hands Jude ended up having to help.

 

A few minutes and a flustered Connor later the taller boy manged to get some on his fingers.

 

He gazed lovingly at the boy he knew was the love of his life, taking in every detail of him. His perfect body, the light blush dusting his adorable cheeks,

his tiny nervous smile,

and the look of complete adoration in his beautiful brown eyes.

 

“Connor, are you sure you're ready for this? I know you asked me, and I know I really want to do this with you. But I never asked if you were ready.”

Jude said sweetly as he brushed the damp hair from his boyfriends face.

 

“I'm nervous, I really am. But it's because you mean the world to me, so it's the good kind of nervous.” a smile appeared on Connor's face as he spoke.

“And I am, I really am.”

 

 


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you guys know that full on sexy times will be starting a little in this chapter and then really getting going in the next one.  
>  I know that's basically the whole story, but I just thought i'd give everybody keeping up with the story a heads up.

Jude kissed him softly as he guided Connor's hand down to his entrance.

 

“I'm going to go really slow, like really really slow. But it might still hurt a little, so let me know how you're feeling. Okay?”

 

“Okay”

 

And with that Connor slowly slid a finger inside Jude.

 

“Ahh.” Jude exclaimed, causing the taller boy to halt his movements.

 

“What? What happened? Did I hurt you? Oh my god I'm so sor-”

 

“Whoa, whoa. Connor I'm fine, everything is fine, it was just a little cold is all.”

Jude said, trying to calm down a suddenly tense Connor.

“I'm okay, really.”

 

“Alright, I believe you. Sorry i panicked a little, I just can't stand the idea of you ever getting hurt because of me.

 Do you still want to keep going?” the concerned boy asked.

 

A nod from Jude was all it took and Connor was continuing his movements, fingering his boyfriend open tenderly.

 

One became two, and two became three.

The three fingers burned a little, Jude could feel himself stretching around them.

Slowly the burning sensation faded and he told Connor he was ready.

 

“O-okay.” Connor said shakily.

He was about to slick up his erection when Jude stopped him.

 

“Can I?” He asked timidly. Connor nodded eagerly, and Jude began running a nervous hand up and down his boyfriends hard cock.

 

Connor moaned loudly as Jude stroked him, the amazing feeling of being touched by the person he loved was almost too much for him.

 

When neither of them could wait any longer, Jude laid back and pulled Connor with him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to leave anyone hanging so I decided to post two tonight.  
> I really hope you enjoy! Sorry if the sex isn't very long or graphic, i tend to do better with drawn out foreplay and lots of romance. hopefully as i get more writing experience I'll be able to do longer scenes.

Connor positioned himself at the smaller boys hole, and gently pushed in, entranced by the amazing feeling.

 

He was about half way in when Jude let out one of the pained noises he'd been trying his best to keep in.

 

“Are you okay?” Connor asked, concern very evident on his face.

 

“It hurts.” Connor wrapped Jude up in his arms as smaller boy spoke.

 

“Do you want to stop? Cause it's really okay if you do.”

 

“No, not even a little bit. Just go slow okay?

I love you Connor Stevens."

 

“I love you too Jude Addams-Foster.

To the moon and back.

Always.”

 

Connor pushed in until he was flush against his tiny lover,

and began to thrust slowly.

 

Before long all the pain Jude had felt was gone and he was moaning like crazy.

“Oh god, Connor that feels so good.” was all he could manage in his dazed pleasure filled state.

 

Connor nuzzled his boyfriends neck, amazed at how wonderful it felt inside him.

“Jude, baby, you feel incredible, So tight and warm. It almost feels like you're a part of me, it's perfect.”

 

Connor stroked Jude's member as he thrust into him hard.

 

“Connor. So deep, so good.”

 

A few more thrusts and they both came.

 

After that everything grew hazy, they gazed into each others eyes both feeling this innate closeness.

 

Jude started to shiver, suddenly growing chilly for the first time that night,

Connor wrapped a blanket around them both, kissed Jude's forehead,

and whispered sweet things to him as they drifted off to sleep.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end of our journey.  
> Thank you for reading my story! you're comments and kudos mean so much to me and really brightened my weak.  
> I hope you enjoyed it.

Warm light filled the room the next morning, pouring in through the window and waking the two love birds from their peaceful slumber.

 

“Good morning sleepy head.”

Connor said softly as he kissed his boyfriend.

Bathed in morning light, Connor thought to himself how he'd never seen anything quite as beautiful as the boy he loved laying next to him.

 

“Oh god, the morning breath. I hope you're happy, I think you just killed me.”

Jude said, extremely dramatically. And they both laid there laughing comfortably together. So much so that they didn't hear the door opening

 

“Hey Jude, breakfast is re- oh my god. Stef honey I think you need to come see this.”

 

“What is it sweetness? Oh wow.”

 

The boys just sat there like deer in the headlights. blanket tightly clutched, trying and failing to hide the fact they were at the very lest shirtless.

Neither of them having any idea what to say.

 

Lena was the first to speak.

“Okay, so I'd say we've all got a pretty good idea of what happened here, anybody want to give me a different explanation? No? Alright.

Why don't you two go ahead and get dressed and come downstairs because we are defiantly going to have a discussion about this.”

 

And with that Lena and stef went downstairs, leaving the boys to get some clothes on and try and think of what they were going to say.

 

“Well I can honestly say this is not how I expected the morning to go”

Lena said, obviously exasperated by what they'd just seen.

 

“I was hoping we wouldn't have to deal with this for a while, but we both knew we'd have to eventually.” was stef's reply as she tried to sooth her troubled wife.

 

They sat down on the couch together, Lena curling up into stef's side as they waited for the boys.

 

“I was just hopping he'd stay our baby a little while longer.” was all Lena said.

 

“He's definitely growing up, there's no denying that. But he'll always be our baby.”

 

that's when the boys came downstairs,

holding hands and looking nervous.

 

They sat down across from Jude's moms, never letting go of each others hands .

 

“Okay guys, we knew this was something you guys would probably be doing at some point, granted we were hoping it wouldn't be for a year or two but we both knew that was a stretch. We're not mad, thats the first thing we want you two know,

We want you guys to always feel safe talking to us.”

 

That's when Jude broke down. “Connor's dad is sending him away.” tears began falling from his eyes as he spoke. “That's why he came over last night.

We wanted to be together once, before he has to leave.”

 

They were both shocked at the news, stef was the first one to speak up.

“what do you mean? Sending him where?”

 

“To live with my mom in los angeles.” Connor says as he wraps Jude up in his arms, kissing the top of his head, trying his best to make him feel better.

“please, if there's anything you can do, do it. I can't leave Jude, I don't know what I would do without him.”

 

Lena and steff shared a look of sympathy.

"Why don't you boys head back upstairs. Mama and I need to talk for a few minutes, but we'll come up when we're done."

 

Jude and Connor were curled up in bed together talking when Jude's moms opened the door.

 

They both walked over and sat down on the bed, Lena took Jude's hand as she told him what was going on.

 

“listen buddy, we know how hard this must be for you. And Connor, we don't think pulling you out of school and away from the life you've built isn't in your best interest. So we talked it over between each other, then we talked to both your parents. We got your mom to agree to let you stay here, with us. She told your dad she the same thing and that she wouldn't be part of uprooting you. So, if you want to of course, you can come stay here with us.”

 

Connor was so happy he jumped up and hugged them both.

 

“Thank you guys so much. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

was all he could say to show his appreciation.

 

Stef leaned over and kissed Jude's head.

“we'll let you guys wake up and hang out for a while and then this afternoon we're going over to Connor's house to get his stuff.

 

And with that they were all alone again.

 

Connor pulled Jude into a hug and he whispered into his ear.

“See? I told you we'd find a way.”

And kisseed him happily with the knowledge that they wouldn't have to be apart.

 


End file.
